silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Shaken But Not Stirred
Shaken But Not Stirred is the twenty-second episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Thunderball Contestants will make their way through an udnerwater obstacle course. The first person to make it through wins. Winner(s): '''Gandalf Kurou Amano '''Reward Challenge: Moonraker Contestants will attempt to "reach the moon". First they will complete a puzzle of a rocketship, then throw three sandbags at faraway pictures of the moon, and finally climb up a high wall. First person to reach the "moon" at the top of the wall wins a Hidden Immunity Idol clue and a significant advantage in the immunity challenge. Winner(s): '''Yoda '''Immunity Challenge: Casino Royale The contestants will have three hours at a casino with various games. Whoever has the most money at the end of the three hours wins. '''Winner(s): '''Ron Weasley Story Day 70 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Kurou and Gandalf get ready to fight for their survival. Kurou makes early progress, but Gandalf is right on his tail, and even manages to overtake him - though Kurou is not far behind. Both continue being neck-and-neck until Kurou gets stuck at an obstacle, allowing Gandalf to surpass him. Kurou eventually breaks free and tries to catch up with Gandalf, who is very close to the finish. However, despite his tries, Gandalf's simply too far ahead. Gandalf finishes first and wins the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Gandalf and gets ready to send Kurou out of the game for good - however, Odysseus stands up and uses his skill, meaning the challenge will be redone. Gandalf and Kurou get ready to fight for their survival yet again. Yet again, both start out at an even pace, and keep it that way for a vast majority of the challenge. This time, however, Gandalf is the one to get stuck at the tricky obstacle, allowing Kurou to pass him. With the roles reversed this time, Gandalf doesn't stand a chance, allowing Kurou to get to the end first. Nathaniel Swede says that the skill did indeed change the outcome, and hopes it was worth it for Odysseus. Gandalf heads out of the game with a smile and muttering, as Kurou leaves to wait for his next duel and everyone else heads back to camp. Day 71 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual reward challenge. Everyone works at similar paces on the puzzle, though Odysseus lags behind slightly. Yoda finishes first, and continues his streak by hitting a moon with his very first sandbag throw. Meanwhile, everyone else are completely tied with their puzzle progress. Yoda hits a second moon as Odysseus finishes his puzzle, with Harry and Monica right behind. Odysseus and Monica hit their first moons, as Yoda hits his third and starts climbing the wall. Snow and Ron finally finish their puzzles, as Harry hits his first moon. Monica and Harry hit another moon each, while Snow hits two. Snow hits his third moon and starts climbing, not far behind Yoda, who has made little progress on the large wall. Ron and Odysseus hit moons, as Harry hits his third and starts climbing. Odysseus hits his final moon too, while Ron htis his second. Harry and Yoda both make progress on the wall, but it's Yoda who gets to the top first, winning the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Yoda on winning the most even challenge this entire game so far, as everyone heads back to camp. Day 72 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual immunity challenge. The reward winner, Yoda, starts with twice as much money as everyone else, getting 200 000 instead of 100 000. The contestants gamble and play for hours, and at the end, their money is counted. Yoda has lost 430 000, for a total score of -230 000. Ron has earned 670 000, for a total of 770 000. Monica has earned a total of 690 000 and Harry 380 000. Odysseus has 210 000 and Snow has lost 80 000, having 20 000 left. Thus, Ron wins the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates him on yet another win, and Ron chooses to exile Yoda. Everyone else prepares for tribal. Tribal Council 21: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Ron Weasley, referring to Monica Geller having started to consider voting out Odysseus but not being convinced quite yet. Gallery